


Locked In with Jawan Harris

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Jawan Harris/Reader - Fandom, Jawan Harris/You - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Anal Fingering, Bi-Curiosity, Black Character(s), Blow Jobs, Bonding, COVID-19, Celebrity Crush, Celebrity Smut, Danger, Drama, Fanfiction, Fiction, Gay, Home Invasion, Homoeroticism, Lust, M/M, Male Character of Color, Male Slash, Oral Sex, POV Male Character, R&B/Soul, RPF, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Singer Jawan Harris, Stripping, Touchy-Feely, break in, intruder, personal assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: You couldn't believe you got a job as personal assistant...and bodyguard to R&B/Soul singer Jawan Harris...whom you have an underlying crush on. Before you realize it, a harrowing night is about to draw you both far closer than you could've anticipated.
Relationships: Jawan Harris/Reader, Jawan Harris/You





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N had just recently moved to California because the owner of the club. Y/N worked at closed up shop to start new in L.A. He wanted Y/N to head up his new security team there. With his offer to fly Y/N out there, plus the salary I'd be getting here, Y/N couldn't say no. He's paying Y/N first month's rent on Y/N new place while he gets ready to open the doors. So in the meantime, I'm offering up some personal services. With glowing references from Jacob Latimore, Scooter Smiff, Lil Key, B5, and Mindless Behavior as big names Y/N worked with.  
  
Y/N really didn't expect to get a call from Katrina Bowden during the COVID-19 pandemic, though. L.A. was three days from going into quarantine/lock down. he asked if he could hire Y/N to be her on-site personal assistant.  
  
"Excuse me?" Y/N asked into the phone, making sure I heard the "30 Rock" alum right.  
  
"Yes man, Y/N meant what Y/N said. Y/N want to pay you to quarantine with me. If I don't have someone with me, I'll lose my mind in isolation. Plus..." Jawan paused.  
  
"What is it, JW?" Y/N was still on a work-only mode at this point.  
  
"I need to make sure I'm safe. I'm home alone, all by myself in a high-class house," he pointed out.  
  
"You're afraid of someone taking this chance to rob you, and possibly harm you?" Y/N connected the dots.  
  
The other line is silent for a moment. "Yeah man. I really am," he sighs in defeat. "Maybe it's because I watched the fucking _Breaking In_ movie one too many times or... I don't know. But please. Will you take the job?" Y/N could hear desperation in his voice.  
  
It was Y/N turn to provide a bit of silence. Finally, Y/N caved. "Alright. All I need is a couch and room for one duffel bag," Y/N told him.  
  
"Oh my God, Man! You're a lifesaver, and you might be literally," Jawan gushed into the iPhone. "I'll see you tomorrow and you can get moved in? It'll give you a day before lock down to see what else you need and to get used to the house."  
  
"That'll work. I'll see you tomorrow, JW. Stay safe and have a good night." Y/N ended the call and shook your head. Y/N would be living with Jawan Harris until further notice. You're following him on _Instagram_ , so Y/N know how he likes to relax around his house. Y/N going to be taking a lot of cold showers.  
  
\---  
  
The next morning, Y/N got up, showered, and headed over to Jawan's place. His house was huge, like what people would expect an actor to live in from where I'm from. Y/N rang the front door buzzer and waited patiently with your duffel bag thrown over your shoulder. I was only waiting a moment before Jawan opened the door in a blue jean jacket and a pair of black pants that ran to the edge of his _Supra_ Vaider i-top fashion red-white sneakers. His black burst fade hair was wavy and looked gorgeous.  
  
"JW," Y/N said with a curt nod and and offered your hand. He took it quickly with a beautiful smile.  
  
"You gotta be Y/N. Come on in!" he opened the door further and stepped aside, allowing Y/N and your single bag to enter. His house was spotless, which was no surprise to you. "Y/N hope you'll be comfortable here. Lemme give you the tour and you can settle in. Is that cool?"  
  
"Yes sir," Y/N answered with another head nod, but gave him nothing else. Y/N was still being your tight, professional self. Y/N thought it was throwing him off a little. Y/N don't know what he was expecting, but Y/N wasn't it.  
  
"I'll show you to your room so you can drop your bag off," he offered, leading Y/N through the spacious house. We could go two days without seeing each other if we want to.  
  
"Much appreciated," Y/N responded, hefting your bag over your left shoulder to make the trek upstairs. As we made the hike, we passed at least two different workout rooms, but the third room, he kicked the door closed and looked at you with a sheepish smile. "That's my room," he said with a giggle.  
  
"No admittance, huh?" Y/N asked, showing the first sign that you had a sense of humor at all.  
  
"No sir. Not for you," he winked. Y/N held his eye contact with a totally straight face. Jawan ended up blushing before he turned away. "So anyway, anything to say so far?"  
  
"Sweet house," was all Y/N said as he led you to the end of the hallway.  
  
"So this'll be you," he told me, opening the door. Y/N tossed your bag in at the foot of the bed and looked at him, ready to move on. He looked almost hurt by your _indifference_. "Don't you want to check out your room?" He was openly pouting with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"This is work, Mr. Harris...uh JW, not a vacation," Y/N said plainly, but with no disrespect.  
  
Jawan nodded, starting to understand that this is how you are on a job. "You're the _enemy of fun_ , but I understand, you're doing your job," he accepted sullenly.  
  
We went through the rest of the house, and Y/N make notes of entrances and exits, including side doors and the garage. The amount of large, bay windows made Y/N weary. If anyone _really_ wanted into this place, Y/N could only stop them once they were already in.  
  
The best thing about Jawan's house is that it's gated. Between his house, his pool, the garage, it's pretty much a compound.  
  
"JW," Y/N began, about to give him the summary of your thoughts, "you've got a dope spread."  
  
"Thanks man!" he smiled brightly for the first time since Y/N arrived.  
  
"The amount of windows are a security issue if you were under serious threat. But you've got the gate surrounding your property, which is a plus. You've security cameras, which is good," Y/N added.  
  
"I can give you access to the feeds so you can view them from your cell," he offered.  
  
"Awesome. I want the gate entrance locked at all times, too."  
  
"No problem. Is there anything you need from me?" he asked, crossing his fine beauteous arms.  
  
"No sir. You leave everything to me and you can live your life as much as you can under the circumstances."  
  
"Thanks so much, Y/N. I'm gonna get a quick workout in and then I'll make lunch?" he offered.  
  
"You don't have to consider me in your schedule, JW."  
  
"Well, I like to cook and to eat, so I'll have enough for you should you choose to join me," he said with a cheeky smile and headed off.  
  
\--  
  
Y/N had made an office for yourself in a room you assumed Jawan didn't use for anything. Y/N had your laptop hooked into the security feed, and Y/N was even able to rotate cameras. Y/N didn't expect Jawan Harris to have a setup this intricate. Y/N started to wonder if anything actually happened to him, or if he was just beyond careful about something happening to him.  
  
"Hey Y/N?" Jawan asked from the hallway.  
  
"In here, JW," Y/N answered his call and he stuck his head in the doorway.  
  
"Got a whole _Star Command_ center, huh?" Jawan asked, coming into the room and leaning on the back of your black plush chair.  
  
"Yes sir," Y/N responded, and showed him what you had working. "I've eyes on every part of your property. Like you said, I was able to get it fed into my phone, too."  
  
"I don't have any cameras in-house. Is that a problem?" Jawan asked.  
  
"No sir," Y'N said shaking your head. "That's why you've got me on premises, remember?"  
  
"I also have you on site to keep me from going nuts," he pointed out. "At some point when you're settled in, I hope you start to talk to me before we both lose it." He let go of the chair, pushing off it with just a bit of force.  
  
Y/N had a bit to think about there. Your jobs have always just been to guard and protect. It's never been your job to be a friend. He had you staying in _his_ house to protect and to be _his_ friend, not to protect him with a case of cold feet.  
  
Jawan was about to leave the room, but Y/N called out to him, "JW."  
  
"What?" he asked, clearly not too happy with you.  
  
"Lemme know when you're out of the shower. I'll help you with lunch."  
  
Jawan smiled and looked at Y/N quizzically for a moment. "Have you ever done turfing?"  
  
\--  
  
So Y/N spent the first two weeks of quarantine with Jawan Harris; cooking with him, watching TV and movies, going swimming and for runs, doing turfing and laughing at him when he would dance in his Living Room trying to beat a **Dance Revolution** round.  
  
One night, the two of you were watching _21 Bridges_ on **HBO** , when Y/N thought you had heard something outside. Jawan had fallen asleep some time ago, his head on your lap. Y/N slowly removed yourself out from under him. Y/N stood up and paused in place, your hand on the grip of your Walther .22 pistol. Again, Y/N was here to protect Jawan at all times. If Y/N went out for supplies, you left him with a .22 Rough Rider revolver because it was small enough powered and easy enough for him to shoot should something happen.  
  
Y/N made the way to the security feed setup and checked the outdoor cameras. Y/N found a guy decked in black in the backyard by the pool. He was holding one of Jawan's towels to his face, no doubt sniffing in hopes of picking up his lingering scent. Y/N scoffed and went to address him.  
  
He didn't hear Y/N at all, he was so wrapped up in going through Jawan's shit. "Hey! Can I help you?" Y/N asked with caution, making your sidearm noticeable but not moving to draw it.  
  
"Oh shit!" the masked fool shouted and took off, running down the property to the front gate at the end of the driveway, probably the same way he got in. Y/N shook your head with a quiet laugh and headed back in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A home invasion, a standoff and a swift surprising encounter coming into play.

When Y/N got back in, Y/N froze two rooms before Y/N could get back to Jawan. He wasn't alone in the room; there was a large black clad man in the room with him standing three feet from the couch. He was about 6'6" and heavily muscled in a dark jacket and sweats. He had a big ass bowie knife in his hand, and Y/N wasn't about to risk Jawan's life by doing something reckless.  
  
Y/N slowly inched closer as Y/N watched him watch Jawan. He was laying on his back, taking up most of the length of the couch. One hand supported his head and the other laid at his side. The intruder slowly approached him, knife still in hand. The intruder ran a hand down his round bearded face and then knelt down by the coach. He breathed in deeply and chewed on a finger nail for a moment.  
  
He reached out and pulled on the opening of the bright red jacket Jawan wore, a jacket that exposed a most tantalizing amount of rich black skin. He tugged on the zipper that kept the jacket together. Rather than try to unzip the jacket, He took hold of it and cut it open. His intents in this house were made more than clear to Y/N. If he had been here to rob Jawan, he was now here for more.  
  
Y/N was one room away now, moving at a snail's pace to make sure Y/N was as little detectable as possible for the moment. While Y/N was taking your sweet time, our new _friend_ was slowly pulling Jawan's shirt open to reveal his firm torso to him. He licked his lips as Y/N watched him turn his head to focus on the top of his skin-tight jeans. He put the knife between his teeth and undid the top of Jawan's jeans.  
  
Jawan rolled over onto his side and snuggled into the arm rest. The intruder licked his lips again took the knife back into his hand. Y/N was surprised when he tugged on the left pant leg and cut it from crotch seem to ankle. And then the other. He pulled the pieces to part and Jawan was still asleep, wearing just shreds of his clothes. He grew bolder and palmed Jawan's sex through his red _Hanes_ briefs.  
  
Jawan sighed, smiled in his sleep, and shifted into the pervert's touch. He started to moan as the intruder continued to touch him. He increased speed and pressure, surprised at his luck at Jawan's inability to wake up. "Mmm..." he moaned in his sleep and bit his bottom lip.  
  
His dark-brown eyes slowly opened and then filled with fear. Y/N started to wonder if he thought it was you that was touching him. His eyes shoot down his body and his state of undress sent him even more into a shock. He tried to scream, but the robber covered his mouth.  
  
"Shh, shh..." he tried. "Shut your sexy fucking mouth, baby, okay?" Jawan screwed his eyes shut and nodded, trying to keep tears away. "That's a good boy," he said, uncovering his mouth and roughly groping his right nipple with that hand. Lightly shuddering, Jawan just laid there and watched, being more than aware of the kitchen knife the robber held in the hand that wasn't touching him.  
  
He leaned in and tried to kiss the 23-year-old, but Jawan just turned his head, making the robber's lips land on his soft left cheek.  
  
"Kiss me, mother-fucker," he demanded and took hold of Jawan's chin.  
  
"That's more than enough, piece of shit!" Y/N bellowed, having seen more than enough. Y/N drew the gun and aimed it right at the sicko's fucking face, and he knew right away that Y/N would in fact, kill him. "Get up and drop the knife. Right Fucking Now!"  
  
The man did, and he took notice of the eight inches he had on Y/N, but the revolver in Y/N hand didn't give a single shit. The man stood up and dropped the knife as Y/N had ordered. Despite his size, he looked ready to piss his pants.  
  
"JW, what do you want me to do with this dirty ass creep?" Y/N asked your employer, your head never leaving the shameless perp.  
  
"Take your pants of. Underwear, too." He said and meant it. He did as told and Jawan took them. He picked up the knife and cut them to absolute shreds in front of him. "Now get the fuck out!" he barked, flicking his head towards the door.  
  
The man was completely embarrassed, wearing only a white tank top, his ass, small cock, and balls now free to the wind. He would have to dash wherever he came from damn near in the nude. Y/N followed him out to make sure he was gone. Y/N saw get into his car, and had the chance to get his plate and called it into 9-1-1 without tying to get Jawan in anyway.  
  
Y/N headed back inside, confident your _night stalker_ would get caught and drop the soap in jail. Jawan was sitting on the couch, his feet tucked under him and his head in his hands. "Hey," Y/N whispered and he looked up at you, his jeans wrecked and shirt still hanging about his shoulders.  
  
"I thought it was you touching me," he said, voice still shaky to a degree. "I wanted it...to be you."  
  
"Hey. Come here," Y/N told him, holding your arms out. He nodded and got up, wrapping his arms around Y/N. "Are you okay man?" Y/N asked him after hugging for a minute or two. Y/N held him at an arm's distance and scanned down his body.  
  
Y/N got down on your knees and checked his legs to make sure he hadn't been cut when that gross asshole had turned his jeans to rags.  
  
Jawan ran his hands through Y/N hair and he sighed, I'm cool, Y/N. You got here before he could've _killed_ me, FR thought.  
  
Y/N looked up at him, your eyes meeting his, your hands softly feeling his warm velvety smooth thighs. "I shouldn't have let him get this far." Y/N took a chance and leaned forward, boldly pressing your lips to his thigh, and then the other. Jawan sighed and his hands kept scratching your scalp encouragingly. Y/N tilted your head up and put your nose against his briefs. Y/N could smell his excitement from when he thought the perv was you. Y/N figured that being here like this right now was bringing Jawan's mood back.  
  
Y/N made eye contact with his gain and pulled his ruined pants down his legs and he stepped out of them He also shed his grey tank top.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter and the passion simmers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed this one and my apologies for the last chapter being rather short. Really wanted to write this story today and get used to doing reader-insert fics again. Be sure to leave comments below. Thanks for reading!

Y/N kissed Jawan's bulge over his briefs and Y/N nestled your nose down into his _dark cave_. Y/N inhaled his scent deeply, smirking because it was you and neither of the two that so badly wanted to. Y/N pulled him increasingly damp briefs to the side and licked his slickening crack. He sighed again and started to pull my hair.  
  
"Oh Y/N," he cooed as Y/N began to leisurely stroke his crack and balls with your tongue. "Oh Y/N, that feels so good." He didn't let Y/N stay there long though, because he tugged you up by the hair.  
  
Jawan kissed Y/N soundly and sucked your tongue into his mouth so he could taste himself on Y/N. He dropped his hands to your waist and quickly undid your belt and skinny jeans. He pushed them down as far as he could and jumped into Y/N arms. You continued to feverishly dance your tongues together as Y/N massaged Jawan's ass with your hands.  
  
He moaned into Y/N mouth and Y/N pressed him bare back against the door. He dry humped Y/N as best he could through your underwear as Y/N drove him into the door over and over again with your hips.  
  
"Y/N, I want your dick yo, like now," he breathed into your ear. Y/N set him down and Y/N took off your green _Under Armor_ boxers. Y/N grabbed his briefs at the waist and tore them straight from his outstanding frame, leaving him completely exposed, but to your eyes this time.  
  
Y/N took both his strong wrists in one of Y/N hands and held his arms above his head, keeping him pinned to the door. He was helpless, eyes wide and panting, as Y/N thrust two fingers up into his hole.  
  
"OH FUCK!" Jawan gasped, not expecting the quick, forceful intrusion of Y/N fingers. Y/N _sawed_ in and out of him as Y/N latched your mouth onto his nipples. Y/N sloppily tongued his warm nipples and lapped his succulent _Axe_ -smelling flesh as you finger banged him hard. Jawan wriggled and fought on Y/N fingers, trying to stay on his feet as Y/N assaulted him. His knees kept buckling every time Y/N hit a certain spot or brushed his rosebud just right. He was free to thrash or go boneless as he wanted, because Y/N still had him arms in _good hands_.  
  
Y/N finger fucked him for a good three minutes until he came twice and was an absolute mess. Y/N picked him up in your arms and brought him back to the couch. Y/N laid him down, face to the cushion with his hips on the arm rest. Y/N dropped to your knees for the second time and immediately dove face first into his juicy hole. Y/N lapped and sucked on his sweet lips and balls while drinking in his elixir. He grabbed the couch cushions and humped into your face as Y/N dined on his nuts and _cave_. Y/N could feel him running down your chin as Y/N stroked yourself out of his sight.  
  
Y/N stood to full height and grabbed his hips. Y/N effortlessly slid your cock deep into him, straight to the hilt. He craned his neck and watched Y/N over his right shoulder provocatively as Y/N took him. He drew in deep, ragged breaths as Y/N used his slit to house your dick. Y/N fucked him at your own pace and occasionally shifted his weight on you to make doubly sure Y/N hit him at different angles. Y/N used the fluttering of his walls or the sounds he made to guide your strokes.  
  
After not too long, Y/N pulled out and felt the cool air of the room hit you, and it felt odd. Y/N grabbed Jawan by the shoulders and rolled him onto his back. He propped himself up on his forearms and Y/N grabbed his cock and made him gasp, allowing Y/N to house your cock in his mouth.  
  
Jawan moaned and closed his eyes in bliss and happily bobbed his head on Y/N. He pushed on his arms as much as he could to extend his throat range. Jawan was a cock sucker from hell and Y/N had to try not to roll your eyes back. Spit and precum escaped his lips and dibbled down to your balls. Y/N had never had a no hands blow job like this before, and if Y/N let him have his way, he'd finish Y/N with his mouth.  
  
Y/N pulled out and slapped him face with your slobber coated _wand_. Y/N pulled your cock up and he obediently tongued at your nuts and sucked them into his mouth. The entire time he mouth-worshipped Y/N, he rocked and thrusted his hips like she was fucking you, and Y/N wanted to run your tongue all over his abs. So Y/N did. Y/N took your balls from his mouth and slapped his entranced face; enough to be playfully in control and not to hurt him.  
  
Jawan stayed in the position he was in, his abs still flexed, showing off how hard they had been working out in quarantine. Y/N straddled him with knees on either side of him and Y/N again made your fingers home in his ass. Y/N plunged in deep and hard, ruthlessly as Y/N kissed, nipped, and licked every inch of flesh Y/N could from his hips to his neck. Every inch of his cock would have scratches and teeth marks by morning.  
  
He humped your hand as if it were your hips and he came again. Y/N don't know how much he had left as his breath was labored and his grunts were becoming more aggressive like he was in a fight or near the end of an epic concert. This last orgasm was so fierce that he threw his head back and the force of his ejaculation damn near pushed your fingers out.  
  
Y/N pulled your fingers out yourself and jammed them into his mouth. He sucked hard on your digits as Y/N replaced them with your raging hard cock. Even after the pounding he'd received, he still hugged your cock like a tight vise. His juice had been long cleaned off your fingers, but he kept sucking anyway and locked his fingers behind your head. He rode you fucking hard with his lower back pressed into the couch but his abs tight. and both foreheads pressed together.  
  
Finally, Y/N was pressed to the absolute brink. Y/N entire body tensed up and your hips fucked like a dog as Y/N shot hard into his guts. Y/N kept fucking, making sure every drop Y/N had got sent up as far into his stunningly beautiful body as it could. He kept throwing his hips up into yours as Y/N filled him, making sure he really got his money's worth of your steamy brew.  
  
Once Y/N was absolutely drained, Y/N collapsed on top of him, both of your bodies drenched in sweat and fluids. He hugged you tight to him, his legs still wrapped around your waist and your dick still in him. He raked his fingers through your hair and both drew ragged breathes in each others' ears.  
  
If the house was broken into again that night, the cowards would've robbed you two blind without you caring or moving from that spot.

**Author's Note:**

> Have wanted to write a fic about one of my favorite R&B/Soul singers for a long time and taking the chance to do so. The events depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental. Of course it does not represent Harris real sexuality and is 100% fictional. If you're a fan of his, I hope you enjoy the story. This is not my first reader-insert story, did have a few on Wattpad which I plan to re-publish here in the near future. Let me know what you think and if you want me to write more. Thanks for reading!


End file.
